PrisonBREAK
by Anti Apocolypse
Summary: Tesla's in Prison. Prison!Modern!AU!NnoiTes NnoitraTesla Nnoitra/Tesla
1. Chapter 1

**PrisonBREAK**

 **Chapter One**

 **Anti Apocolypse**

It was an unknown accident in reality, to the Press it was homicide. They were nothing but fat lies, fat fucking lies. All he did was give the man his medicine, he didn't know the pills were lies.

Tesla Lindocruz was male, twenty-five and charged for homicide. He once worked as a doctor; physical exams, antibiotics, occasional surgeries. He did almost everything a doctor could do. One of his patients was not exactly right in the head. During one of his regular visits; Tesla did the usual, asked him questions about how he was feeling, if anything had changed, allergies to prescriptions, the usual thing Doctors generally asked. The patient had a regular prescription of pills that would help with his mental illness; schizoaffective disorder. He sent the prescription to his local pharmacy, making sure nothing had changed with that location and making sure it was ideal for him. He said it was fine. Next thing Tesla knows is his assistant calling him out to the front desk to deal with the police.

Tesla's was dead with a bottle of his prescribed pills in hand.

Now Tesla was being put on trial for an accident.

"And you had this patient for two years now?" The family's lawyer asked, standing tall and proud as he asked his questions smoothly, as though he had planned this trial for years.

"Yes, two and a half years now." Tesla confirmed.

"And what was his... Illness?"

"Unfortunately, he was diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder; a mental illness that causes the infected to have hallucinations."

"Now, did you know the bottle was filled with Barbiturates?"

"I did not." The jury wrote something down.

"But you were the last to handle these pills, do you not check them to make sure they don't, I dunno, _kill_ someone?"

"I trust my assistant to make sure everything is in order."

"Now, your assistant has told the court that whenever his appointments were close, you would sigh. Why is that?" The patient's mother gasped dramatically, almost sounding offended.

Tesla hated that woman. "Well, it's always hard to help someone with a mental disorder because you have to learn what makes them tick, learn what makes them happy and so on. This particular patient was very challenging because it almost seemed as though what originally made him happy was simply an illusion and now makes him upset. It was very challenging."

"And you had to deal with this for two and half years?"

Tesla nodded.

"And you were so frustrated that you would even murder your own patient?"

Tesla glared at the lawyer. "No, of course not."

"But he was challenging, annoying even to keep track of all his 'ticks'. You even said so yourself. Isn't that motive enough to murder someone?" The lawyer held out his arms as if to emphasis his point as though it was correct.

"No! That's not true!"

The lawyer turned to Tesla, a smirk on his face and a knowing look on his face. "I am done, your honor."

Tesla huffed. _This was stupid_ , he though as a guard led him down from the stand and back to his seat. The patient's mother was brought up for questioning, claiming Tesla to be a monster in a dramatic way. Tesla was disgusted with how all the females nodded with a sympathetic look in their eye. They were probably mothers. Beside, it was obvious that it was his assistant that slipped in the pills that killed his patients, right?

Before long, the trial was eventually done and the Jury had an answer.

"We find Tesla Lindocruz to be guilty of homicide."

Well, there went his career.

* * *

It was funny almost, what Tesla went through when entering prison. Officers asked him ridiculous and unnecessary questions, he was stripped and searched before given time to change into his new prison clothes; orange shirt and pants. Tacky if you asked him. Clearly the officers did not give a shit and simply tossed him a blanket, no cup or plate or anything. Aww, did someone have a rough day? He was examined by the prison Doctor, Tesla so very tempted to correct him on every little thing he did, before he was questioned again. Finally, he was pushed into some random cell. And he wasn't alone.

"Hello, there~"

Tesla looked up from his kneeling position on the floor, wiping dirt from his cheek.

"Fresh blood, I presume?" The man that Tesla was now sharing his cell with was a man with bone white glasses and messy pink hair with long eyelashes covering yellow predator eyes.

Tesla nodded his head looking at the man; who he just noticed was sitting on the edge of a cot, a stiff one by the looks of it.

The man held out a hand and Tesla took it, finding himself hauled up unexpectedly. Taken by surprise, Tesla found himself straddling the other man, clenching the ither's uniform for dear life. The man was not shocked but instead quite please, taking Tesla's surprised face in his hands (with long nails) and turning his face here and there with small sounds of some emotion Tesla didn't even want to know of.

"I'm Szayelaporro Granz. And you?" The man practically purred, trailing one long nail down Tesla's cheekbone to the base of his neck, trailing it up and almost tracing his jaw until he reached the edge of Tesla's chin before quickly flicking it up.

Unfazed but slightly blushing, Tesla silently composed himself. "Tesla Lindocruz."

Szayelaporro smirked. "Cute name. And what brings you down here? Shoplifting?" The man teased.

Tesla stood straight, no longer straddling nor relying on Szayelaporro for support. "No." He huffed, sounding almost offended by the man's tease. "Murder." Although it really wasn't.

Szayelaporro made an "O" shape with his mouth as though it was a sudden realization. "Scandalous~" He purred. "Illegal experimentation and sexual assault." Szayelaporro almost seemed proud. "I was a scientist." He explained.

"Doctor." Tesla said.

"Even better. I'm sure we'll get along nicely." Szayelaporro said. "Well, it's almost light's out, Princess. Might wanna get some beauty sleep~" Szayelaporro gestured towards the uncomfortable bed across from the scientist's own. "I'll show you the ropes tomorrow."

"Thank you." Tesla said, sitting on the edge of the cot before settling in with the worn and tattered blanket that was previously tossed to him by a guard.

Szayelaporro laughed. "Oh no, dear. Don't thank me~ I just don't wish to see such a pretty little face like yours banged up and distorted 'till no one knows who you are." Szayelaporro giggled slightly at the look Tesla gave him. "Just to be safe~" The other shrugged.

"Light's out!"

"Well, good night princess~"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

No! _Golden Captive_ is not dead! I just had this idea in my head for a while and I thought I'd post it here!

Also! Since this is kind of like a modern AU, none of the Espada's will have their markings and their Ressurecíon's will be like aliases or something!

Rate and review please, tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

**PrisonBREAK**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Anti Apocolypse**

The morning's were quite rough, Szayelaporro had to shake him awake before they were kicked out of their cells. Szayelaporro had already made his own bed, waking up early had its benefits, and was arranged nicely compared to Tesla's; which was just a toss of the blanket over the hard and dead pillow.

Szayelaporro dragged Tesla to a a room that had other inmates standing in a line along a counter top where workers gave the prisoners their breakfast. Szayelaporro dragged Tesla to the back of the line pointing at some things and explaining them.

"Our prison schedule mainly consists of sleeping, waking up, eating and working." The scientist began. "We wake up at six o'clock and come down here for breakfast at seven." Szayelaporro and Tesla received their food and Szayelaporro lead the other to an empty table where he began to explain some more. "The breakfast here is shit so some inmates simply use this time to sleep in more before getting luckier out by guards or to prepare for work. Varies on the person I suppose." Szayelaporro shrugged before taking a bite of whatever the hell lay on his tray. Tesla simply stared at his mush. "Eat up, Princess. Ya never know when your next meal might be~"

Tesla ate his... _breakfast_ gradually, his tastebuds screaming at him to stop shoving that dreaded stuff down his throat. Szayelaporro laughed at the face Tesla made. "Dinner is better." He assured, taking their empty trays and setting them on a nearby stand.

"Since you are new," Szayelaporro began, pointing down the hall "you'll want to go down this hall and then take a left. You'll be able to get your own job their."

"A job?"

"Of course. What did you think we did? Wasted around this hell all day?" Szayelaporro laughed softly at that. "No, no. We work most of the day, getting very few breaks and the pay is low; twenty-five cents a day for moi~" Szayelaporro sighed dramatically, holding a hand to his chest. "It's simply criminal."

Tesla smiled at Szayelaporro's terrible, half-assed joke. Just a day as cell mates and they were already getting along.

Szayelaporro pointed pointed once again down the hallway. "Now go find that job~"

Tesla waved briefly before walking down the hall and turning left. There was a cluster of people, prisoners and guards alike. Some prisoners were getting pieces of papers while others were talking to different guards, said guards writing things down before dismissing the prisoner. Tesla walked up and saw a huge board that explained what jobs were open. Tesla's eyes immediately looked for Doctor, or doctor's assistant or something relating to his previous profession. Under the category of medical, almost all of the jobs were open and "doctor's assistant" was one of them.

"Hey, brother!" Tesla heard someone shout and turned his head to observe what was happening.

A tall blonde man was standing, looking straight at Tesla, waving. Tesla pointed a finger at his own self just to make sure this man was indeed talking about him. The blonde nodded making a "get your ass over here" motion. Tesla walked over to the man, cautious of course.

"Newbie?" He asked, thumbing something in his prison uniform pocket.

Tesla merely nodded.

"I thought so, you stick out like an injured bull." The man looked at the board that Tesla was once standing at. "Lookin' for a job, brother?"

"Yes, I was hoping to get that doctor's assistant job." Tesla confirmed.

"Fancy. Well you're gonna have to fill out a slip sayin' what job you'd like. Since ask Roy didn't come like he was suppose to; I'll just give you this slip." The man stuck his hand in his other pocket and brought out a small empty form that was just a little bigger than a lottery ticket. "Just fill it out and hand it to a guard."

Tesla nodded and looked around, finding a small stand with a bucket of pencils next to it. The man followed behind him as he continued to fill out the slip.

"So you were a Doctor? Sounds complicated, brother."

"It was easy." Tesla shrugged, slipping the pencil back into the bucket and looked around for a guard. It was hard to see one with all the prisoners huddled together.

Suddenly, Tesla felt hands on his face, gently turning his head into some random direction. "The guards are right there, brother." The hands let go of his head. It reminded him of Szayelaporro.

"O-oh, thanks." Tesla mumbled, walking slowly away from the man and towards one of the waiting guards.

The guard looked at Tesla once he drew near. "Got a slip filled out?" Tesla handed him the slip. "Alright, expect an answer tomorrow." Tesla nodded and walked back toward the blonde that had helped him get through this job hunt.

"So what is your name, brother?" The man asked when Tesla was back at his side.

"Tesla Lindocruz." He responded. "And you?"

"Yylfordt Granz, or Del Toro I suppose." Yylfordt shrugged, laughing softly.

"Del Toro?"

Yylfordt nodded. "Yeah, around here; some of the prisoners have another name that they might go by. Some religious prisoners call it Ressureción; they believe it shows something from our past life or something like that. Basically all of the prisoners have one. But since you're new, you probably don't have one..." Tesla nodded. "Well, I guess your just gonna have to wait for a chance to prove yourself. Ressureción isn't something you can do by yourself, brother." Yylfordt explained.

Tesla nodded. "Do you know someone known as Szayelaporro?"

Yylfordt frowned slightly. "Szayelaporro? Yeah, I do. He's my brother." Tesla's eyes widened slightly. He should've known, their last names are the same after all... "Everyone 'round here knows him. He is one of the Espada after all."

"Espada?"

"Oh come on, brother! I know your new but you should still know what an Espada is!" Yylfordt gently swatted Tesla's head, teasing. "Okay, listen up brother 'cause I'm only explaining this once!" Tesla nodded, ready to listen to whatever the blonde had to say. "In this prison, people are judged on how strong you are. The top ten strongest people are called the Espada. Szayelaporro is the Octava which is basically the eight strongest in this whole prison. My Espada, Grimmjow, is the Sexta; the sixth strongest." Yylfordt looked at Tesla to make sure he was getting all of this information. "Since you don't know what an Espada is you probably don't know what a Fracción or a Números is, do ya brother?" Tesla shook his head slowly.

"Alright! A Fracción are prisoners that aren't Espadas; so like you and me. Except, Fracción's work for an Espada. So in my case, I'm one of the Sexta Espada's Fracción."

"An Espada can have more than one Fracción?" Tesla asked.

Yylfordt nodded. "Yeah. Some of the Espada like Harribel, Barragan, and Grimmjow have many. Szayelaporro doesn't have any but he claims he does. I think his _Fracciónes_ ," he saidthe word with such disgust in his voice "are really just the dead subjects of his experiments, though."

Tesla nodded in understanding as they rounded a corner. "And the Números?"

"I almost forgot. Números are prisoners, like you and me, with a number assigned to them based on your arrival." Yylfordt smirked.

"That's it?"

"'Course not! Nowadays, Números has become slang for people without an Espada." Yylfordt glanced down at Tesla before stopping, Tesla following his movements with a look of concealed question. Yylfordt leaned down to the small man, whispering in his ear. "If I were you, I'd find an Espada to stick around with or at least someone strong to follow. Some prisoners enjoy targeting newbies for either death of sex." Yylfordt became his usual height again. "And I'm sure you don't want that happening."

Before Tesla could even speak, prisoners emptied out of very single door of the hallway the two were in. "Work period must be over." Yylfordt observed. "Alright, you said you were cellmating with Szayelaporro?" Tesla nodded quickly. "Szayelaporro works at the lab; so just take a left here and two rights."

"Thank you!" Tesla bowed slightly before pausing to wave and run off in the direction Yylfordt had told him to go.

"Don't be a stranger, brother!" Yylfordt called after him.

 _It's Tesla_ , he thought. But that's okay. It seemed he called everyone that and it made an only child like himself feel special in a weird way.

Tesla turned left and found the two rights Yylfordt had spoken off and eventually found Szayelaporro opening and closing a door, flipping that said door off. Once he saw Tesla, he waved enthusiastically as though he were some savior or something.

"Tesla! Have a never been glad to see such a precious face in my life!" He cried dramatically.

Tesla chuckled at the scientist's flamboyant behavior. It was always good for a few laughs after having practically the whole set up of a prisoner explained to him.

"Nnoitra came by today, demanding something to get rid of one of the prisoners." Szayelaporro sighed. "It was an utter mess."

Tesla looked at the other in question. "Nnoitra?"

"He's one of the Espada. Which reminds me, I should tell you about them."

"No need." Tesla said, successfully cutting Szayelaporro off, who looked at the smaller in question. "Yylfordt told me about the Espada, Fracciónes, and Números."

Szayelaporro looked disgusted at the mention of his brother. Terribly disgusted. "Of course he did." He moaned. Tesla patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, before I knew it he was already explaining everything to me." Tesla tried to somehow comfort the other.

"Sounds like him." He muttered before straightening himself up. "Whatever, then you know about me being the Octava?" Tesla nodded. "Do you know about all the other Espadas?" Tesla paused before slowly shaking his head. "Doesn't matter, I can explain next work period and I have to get to my other work place before eleven and by the looks of it, you don't have a job." Tesla nodded and Szayelaporro clapped his hands. "Time to smuggle you in, Princess~"

"Wait what?!"

Tesla hand was grabbed and before he could even protest, both men were running down the hall, racing against the clock and heading for the library.

* * *

They were lucky. Tesla was successfully smuggled into the back of the library, underneath the main desk where no one would notice him. Tesla thought it was a bit much but Szayelaporro, being the dramatic scientist he is, insisted he be hidden.

The one Szayelaporro shared his shift with was another Espada, Teir Harribel. All it took was one glance and Tesla knew she was the shark of the food chain in this prison. Whenever Szayelaporro got the chance, he'd talk to Tesla, Harribel being the receptionist until she had to personally assist someone; causing Szayelaporro to pop up from under the desk and help anyone who needed it until Harribel came back.

"Who's Nnoitra?" Tesla eventually whispered.

"The Quinta Espada." Szayelaporro whispered back. "He's a bit of a sexist and he lives fighting. If you give him a good fight, you'll only leave with a few scratches and broken bones. Nothing too serious." Tesla looked at the scientist as though he was babbling nonsense, and maybe he was.

"There's been worse?"

"There's been death, blood splattered on walls and guts everywhere. That demon can make a weapon out of _anything_." Tesla shivered. "I'd stay away from him if I were you." Before Tesla could ask his appearance Szayelaporro cut him off. "He's freakishly tall, black hair, eye patch. Can't miss him."

"You mean him?" Tesla pointed at a tall scrawny man with black hair and an eyepatch.

Szayelaporro looked and immediately popped up to be the receptionist, Harribel assisting someone already and Szayelaporro and Tesla were left to defend for themselves. "Yeah, him." Szayelaporro said to Tesla under the desk.

Nnoitra however, had noticed this and propped an eyebrow up in curiosit y. "What do you want, Quinta." Szayelaporro said loudly, Harribel hearing this and immediately went off to find one of the Library's thickest Dictionaries, just incase.

"Who's under the desk?" Nnoitra asked.

"No one and nothing." Szayelaporro growled. "Now, do you want a book or do you want the door?"

Nnoitra looked at Szayelaporro with a narrowed eye. "Who's. Under. The desk?" He asked again. "That's all I wanna know." He shrugged as though he were the most innocent person in the world. But when Szayelaporro once again refused to tell him, Nnoitra grabbed at the collar of his prison uniform, and threatening him.

Tesla couldn't take much more of this man's violent pounding on the very material that was over his head and crawled out from under the desk, standing up and facing Nnoitra.

"What do you want?" He demanded, trying his very best to stay collected.

"Tesla, what are you doing?!" Szayelaporro questioned, but before he could demand anything further, he was dropped to the floor by Nnoitra forgetting his grip on the other man.

"Hello."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well this was a long chapter! Hopefully all of the chapter's from here on out will be this long but ya never know!

So because I brought Yylfordt into this everyone knows who he'll be with right? 'Cause it's _totally_ not Grimmjow. Anyways! Hope ya like this chapter! I'm quite proud of it! Scary stuff be happening next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**PrisonBREAK**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Anti Apocolypse**

 _He really is tall_ , was all Tesla could think as he glared at the other. Tesla only came up to the other man's chest in height. It was no wonder as to why he was feared in practically all cell blocks in this prison. Tesla had to take deep breaths just to keep his cool and all the man did was stare him down with one violet eye and say _Hello_ in a very low voice. A voice that Tesla did not like one bit.

Szayelaporro had quickly recovered from being dropped by Nnoitra and immediately pulled at Tesla's long hair, distracting him and successfully pulling him away from the staring contest Tesla didn't even know had begun.

"Get lost, Nnoitra." Szayelaporro said, still holding onto Tesla's hair as though it were a leash.

Nnoitra glared at Szayelaporro with a menacing look in his eye. Tesla figured that if he had both that glare would've killed children. Tesla's thoughts were broken when Nnoutra turned back to him. "What's your name?"

Tesla hesitated, soon opening his mouth to answer a false name but realized that Szayelaporro had already said it; although whether or not Nnoitra heard it was still open for debate. If he didn't hear it and Tesla gave a false name, he'd probably figure the real one out anyway, and if he did hear and Tesla still have a false name then he might end up dead in the morning. Who knew?

"Tesla." He finally replied. "Tesla Lindocruz."

Szayelaporro tugged on a few strands of hair quickly, earning a pained look from Tesla but he still tried to keep Nnoitra's gaze, also trying to remove Szayelaporro's hand from his long hair.

Nnoitra looked amused almost, a smug grin carved into his face. Szayelaporro still did not let go of Tesla's hair and Harribel had finally decided to make her move. Moving towards the desk, she practically slammed the book she had gotten, a rather thick and heavy encyclopedia, before turning to Nnoitra with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Go." Was all she said.

Nnoitra did not show any signs of being intimidated but did indeed leave, satisfied with his fun.

Szayelaporro let go of Tesla's hair as Tesla crouched down, taking deep and necessary breaths. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath. Szayelaporro looked at the huge encyclopedia and then at Harribel.

"An encyclopedia?" He questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"A dictionary would not get through his head let alone his ego." Tesla laughed softly, standing up straight now that the ultimate threat was gone.

Szayelaporro looked at the clock behind them, squinting to read beyond the barricade it was under. With a look of relief, Szayelaporro said to the whole of the library, "Alright ladies, time to get your asses out of here!" And that was it took for prisoners to be quickly leaving the already tense library.

* * *

Szayelaporro had practically dragged Tesla by his uniform sleeve to the cafeteria, making sure there was no Nnoitra that would suddenly ambush them at every corner and hallway the two were in. Once they were safely in line for their lunch-time food, Szayelaporro slapped Tesla across the arm. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" He demanded.

"What's it to you?" Tesla demanded back. "It's not like you're my mother or something!"

Szayelaporro rolled his eyes behind his glasses and continued to slowly shuffle his way down the line, acting almost as a machine as he got his food; Tesla followed his every action, acting as though he had been here in this prison for months rather then just a day.

Szayelaporro plopped his tray of food on the table, dumping his body on the open chair, Tesla taking the chair across from the man. Tesla noted it was the same table they had sat at during... _Breakfast_. Tesla cringed at the thought of it.

"You say you met my brother?" Szayelaporro said the word _brother_ with a hint of disgust, making Tesla wonder whatever had happened between them to make them have such a low view of the other. Tesla nodded nonetheless though. "I'll have him watch you then. Get yourself acquainted with those fools. Good protection." The scientist mused.

"Why? Where will you be?"

"Some jobs require extra time and will therefor take up your free-time. My job as a lab assistant does that." Szayelaporro flicked at his food before getting up to toss the remains of what he did not devour. "And for God's Sake Tesla, you picked a fight with Nnoitra, Santa Teresa, the Quinta Espada. Please enlighten me why I should not assign someone to make sure your ass does not get handed back to you."

Tesla stayed quiet at the other's remarks. "It wasn't picking a fight."

"To that monster, everything is a fight, even breathing. He's mad." Szayelaporro scoffed.

"Why do you care?" Tesla suddenly asked. "It's not like you have to do this." He quickly added.

Szayelaporro paused before smiling softly. "You remind me of myself when I first started my life-long sentence. Besides, I don't exactly wish to see that pretty face of yours smashed to bits." He flicked Tesla's forehead, teasingly.

"Life-long?" Tesla questioned, this was news for him.

"All Espada have life-long sentences." Szayelaporro flicked his hair back dramatically as though it was something he should be proud of. "The only exception was the former Tres Espada, a woman by the name of Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck. Although she's dead now."

"What happened?"

"Nnoitra happened." Szayelaporro paused. "And me." Tesla looked at the scientist with a cautious and questioning look in his eyes. "Nnoitra couldn't stomach the thought of a woman surpassing a man in battle. He came to me for assistance in striking her down and so we did."

"But what about Harribel-san?"

"Ooh~" Szayelaporro began "so polite. Harribel would love you!" Tesla gave him another look. "That was what Nnoitra came to ask me about today during that work period. We wants me to help get rid of her again."

"Will you?"

"Nah. I did the first time for humor but the joke's not good anymore." The man shrugged simply ignoring yet another look given by Tesla. Looking at the clock, Szayelaporro stood up suddenly, taking Tesla's tray and dumping it in a nearby waste bin, setting the tray itself on top. "Let's go."

The two walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria, being the only door to the room it was used as both an entrance and an exit, and walked out. Tesla, however, looked puzzled when he saw a tall figure but was suddenly yanked behind Szayelaporro in a form of defense. It was Nnoitra. Late to lunch, he probably wouldn't get any food. Tesla couldn't help but wonder how he would be able to eat until "breakfast", but those thoughts were suddenly dismissed when he felt a hand enter his pocket and suddenly get back out, leaving a new soft pressure in Tesla's pocket. Szayelaporro didn't notice and for a moment he was glad he didn't. When he turned around, he saw the tall, scrawny Quinta flipping someone off with a chuckled and a sticking out of his tongue. He was quite the character, Tesla noted. His hair was long but it was messy, giving off the illusion that it was shorter amidst the maze of Raven tangles. Tesla thought it was humorous, if only slightly.

Szayelaporro had dragged Tesla to a set of doors and had pulled him off to the side, waiting for Yylfordt to pass by. It only took a moment until Tesla could hear a familiar voice shout, "Brother!". Although whether it was directed to Szayelaporro or himself, Tesla did not know.

Szayelaporro had walked to the blonde, discussing something with him; both Yylfordt and Szayelaporro looking disgusted with the other, the way they showed it on their faces practically identical to their genetic counterpart. Tesla found it ironic as he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the piece of paper Nnoitra had slipped in. It was folded terribly, as though in a rush, and the handwriting inside was terrible, someone would even go so far as to call it chicken-scratch. Luckily, Tesla could read it.

 _Meet me near one of the tables in the Prison Yard during our Free Period._

There wasn't even a signature or a scratching of Nnoitra's name on the paper. The Quinta simply assumed Tesla knew it was him, funny.

Tesla quickly shoved the piece of paper back into his uniform pocket when he saw Yylfordt calmly walk over to him. "Yo." He said.

Tesla held his hand up in a greeting, smiling softly.

"So it seems I'm your babysitter, brother." Yylfordt said.

"Actually, I was hoping that you simply stuck with your... Group for this period." No, he was not doing this.

Yylfordt arched an eyebrow up in question.

"Well, I mean, if I'm always relying on someone else then I'll never really be able to fend for myself when the time comes." Tesla quickly explained.

"Ya sure, brother? I don't mind. I heard what happened from Szayelaporro." Yylfordt pointed behind him where his brother once was.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." Tesla quickly said.

Yylfordt shrugged and simply said "sure" before motioning for Tesla to follow him anyway. "At least lemme show you the ropes."

Tesla followed the blonde out the doors and had the shield his face for a moment at the sudden blast of sunlight. "You see those ladies sitting at the table over there?" Yylfordt pointed and Tesla nodded. "The blonde is Menoly Mallia and the raven is Loly Aivirnne." Yylfordt leaned into Tesla. "I'd be careful of Loly if I were you, she gets pretty poisonous when she jealous." He warned before regaining his full height. "Well, I'll just be over there," Yylfordt pointed to where a number of prisoners were gathered "so if you need me Brother just holler."

Tesla nodded and eventually saw a tall figure sitting at one of the tables, clearly looking bored. _How did he eat so quickly and get here so fast?_ Tesla thought. _Maybe he didn't eat at all._ The blonde suddenly realized, also noticing another set of doors different from the one's Tesla entered with Yylfordt. Maybe that was why he did not notice him.

Tesla walked over to the table Nnoitra was at, casually slipping in the spot across from him, heavily relying on the table to protect him if he needed it.

"Hello." Nnoitra grinned.

Tesla nodded in acknowledgment towards the other, both of his hazel eyes wary and always alert, taking in every action the other might try to preform that could harm him.

"What did you want." Tesla didn't mean for it to sound more like a statement, let alone some kind of threat.

"Become my Fracción."

Tesla's eyes widened as he looked at the other's single violet eye. "You just met me today and yet you're already demanding me to become your Fracción?" Nnoitra's eye looked off to the side, faking a look of actually thinking.

"Yes."

"No." Tesla answered. "I will not become your Fracción."

"And why not?" Nnoitra questioned, his smirk loosening.

"I have no intentions of becoming _anyone's_ Fracción."

"Then you do realize that you will probably die here within the first month with no to mourn you then some flamboyantly worthless scientist, right?"

"I do and frankly I don't care if anyone mourns me or not. It is not important."

"So, if I killed ya right here and now... Ya wouldn't find?" Nnoitra questioned.

"I would, whether you mourned me or not, I would not." Tesla said.

"Then, become my Fracción." Nnoitra demanded again.

" _No_." Tesla said, getting up from his spot and preparing himself to walk back to Yylfordt, preparing to walk to anywhere that didn't have a tall, scrawny raven demanding Tesla would be his Fracción.

Nnoitra grinned at Tesla's back. "You'll change your mind!" He called. "They all do."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm sorry if Nnoitra is out of character because I honestly have no idea how the hell to write him! Uuuugh!

Anyways, Tesla has long hair and two eyes and Nnoitra has long hair but it looks like the hair from when he was the Octava. Does that make sense? Don't worry, Tesla will loose his eye soon enough XD

Also! I know that a lot of people like to write how Tesla was always wanting to be Nnoitra's Fracción and Nnoitra just made him one because Tesla wouldn't stop following him or something like that but I kinda like the idea that Nnoitra wanted Tesla to be his Fracción and Tesla eventually becomes Nnoitra's Fracción for the hell of it. Kinda the other way around.

Anyways! Please review and tell me what you like and any suggestions for further chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**PrisonBREAK**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Anti Apocalypse**

 ** _WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME PRETTY DETAILED "GORE" AND...ABUSE? I GUESS._**

The next few weeks had passed quickly, yet painfully. Tesla still had not heard back on whether or not he had gotten the job of Doctor's Assistant or not. Szayelaporro stated that it usually took this long and that there was no need to worry. Tesla only had to worry about Nnoitra and Loly.

Nnoitra was for obvious reasons but since Tesla had begun to meet more and more of the other prisoners; Espada, Fracciónes, and barely any Numerós, Tesla started to see Loly more and more and every time he saw her face, she would glare at him menacingly and with a nasty air about her. Tesla ignored her, not knowing what the hell he ever did to upset her so. When he had asked Szayelaporro about the girl, he stated that Tesla should be careful due to how known both Loly and Menoly are for attacking newcomers when they least expect it. Tesla tried not to let his guard down ever.

Now he had two predators possibly after his hide instead of one.

Tesla soon began to wish that he could carry a weapon with him, just something for self defense. Even a spoon would've been better then nothing.

Tesla soon began to gain his own form of independence. Szayelaporro having to work at the lab more often and Yylfordt being busy with his Espada. It was a rather strange of breaking off but he did it nonetheless. Tesla was alone for most of his days, being able to see Szayelaporro during the second work-shift in the Library and for food. Tesla sometimes hang around Yylfordt and his band during the Free Period; eventually being introduced to the Sexta Espada Grimmjow and the rest of his Fracción. They were odd, yes, but we're good for protection against any waiting predators.

As he was now, he was just waiting prey for a Praying Mantis and a poisonous Centipede.

* * *

"C'mon, Princess. It's just food, eat it."

"It's mush, Szayelaporro. Mush."

"Food, Tesla. Food."

Breakfast, by far, had been the worst experiences in Tesla's life. And there had been some pretty bad ones. It was mandatory that you received food, although whether or not you ate was completely up to you. Most didn't eat it and simply tossed it out when the time came. Tesla was one of those people, refusing to even look at the mass of all things disgusting in this world. It was terrible.

Szayelaporro simply sighed at Tesla's childish remarks before getting up and dumping the remaining contents of his tray and placing it on top of a stack of trays. He returned to the table, still standing, and wished Tesla _good bye_ and a _be careful_. Tesla nodded and Szayelaporro was gone. Tesla looked at the clock behind the metal barricade and got up himself, dumping his tray and placing it at the top of the stack, picking it up and carrying the stack of dirty trays behind the counter of food and into the behind-the-scenes of the cafeteria. Tesla might not have received word on if he got the Doctor's Assistant job or not but the prison would'nt let him rest and gave him a job in the Cafeteria for the first work-period. It was an easy job, so Tesla didn't mind it.

He shared this job with yet another Espada and his Fracción, although the way one kept on sleeping and the other attempted to wake him up and often ended up arguing with the other; most of the job fell upon Tesla. Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, or Los Lobos when addressing both of them. He found them to be amazing beings to be around; exact counterparts of each other. Tesla thought it was a miracle how they managed to coexist with each other without being at each other throats. Tesla thought it was amazing and admired the both of them.

There were a few times when it really was up to Tesla to clean up the cafeteria before the next period that involved food. It wasn't their job to prepare the food, just prepare the kitchen for the food. However, Starrk would often be asleep and Likynette would apologize for his behavior before trying to assist Tesla but eventually falling asleep in the process and Tesla would be left with the rest. He didn't mind though, it was almost like cleaning his tools when he was a Doctor. It was easy.

"'M sorry, Tes." Lilynette suddenly said as Tesla pushed up the sleeves in preparation for washing the trays he had just plopped down into the sink.

"It's alright." Tesla said. "It's not your fault Starrk-san fell asleep."

The small prisoner stood up on the very tips of her toes and peered down over the edge of the sink. "Can I help?"

 _You can try_ , Tesla thought; knowing full well she would fall asleep soon. "Of course."

Lilynette grinned and pushed herself up to sit on the countertop, grabbing an already cleaned tray and a nearby towel and began to dry it. Tesla grinned as he continued washing; gathering soap on a wash rag, lathering it all over the tray and rinsing it, handing it to Lilynette so she could dry it. Tesla had to admit that he was surprised, five minutes of washing dishes and Lilynette only yawned once. It was a new record as far as Tesla was concerned.

Lilynette yawned again, and again, and again. She eventually became so drowsy that she dropped a tray on the dirty prison floor. The loud sound it caused was what caught Tesla's attention, turning to see Lilynette drunk on the thought of sleeping. With a sigh, Tesla picked up the tray that had been dropped, setting it along with the other dirty trays, before picking the smaller prisoner up and carrying her to where her Espada already lay napping. He gently placed her down, Lilynette almost instinctively cured up into Starrk's side like a small wolf pup would it's mother. _They really are like one being_ , Tesla thought with a chuckle before returning to the dirty trays that needed to be washed.

But Tesla was only able to take five steps before a menacing voice echoed around the cafeteria. "Oh~ So playing slut wasn't enough for you? Now you have to play babysitter?"

Tesla turned his head to see Loly Aivirnne standing all tall and mighty. "Loly." Was all he said in response to her greeting.

Loly made herself comfortable; sitting on the counter with her legs spread open, pathetic chest puffed out for effect. "What? Don't sound so mean~"

Who was the slut now?

"Leave. This isn't your place to be. You should be at work." Tesla said, smoothly.

Lily's eyes narrowed and she grabbed at Tesla's uniform collar, barring her teeth with anger written all over her face. "Shut up! You sound just like Menoly!" She pushed Tesla to the floor, straddling him and placing his neck in a choke-hold.

Tesla was surprised by her actions, both his eyes widening in shock as Loly looked like she was ready to kill him. "Don't look at me like that, damnit!" Loly's grip around his neck tightened and some of Tesla's airway was blocked off, although he was still able to breathe.

Loly still looked angered and released one of her hands around his neck just so she could cover up his right eye. "Ya know, you look a lot better with only one eye." She mused absentmindedly.

A wicked idea forming in her head, Loly hoisted Tesla up and brought him around the back to the place where the Cooking Staff boiled things like fries . Tesla looked upon the boilers with slight fear mixed with confusion in his eyes. The boilers were always kept hot, Tesla had forgotten to place the temperature onto a lower setting, Starrk was always there to remind him. But now Starrk was sleeping peacefully with Lilynette and Tesla was left to fend for himself.

"This should fix you right up, slut!" Loly said, grabbing fistfuls of Tesla's long hair, and pushes part of his face towards a boiler.

Tesla began to fight back, struggle as Loly forced Tesla's face towards the hot water. Only when the excruciatingly hot water came in contact with his skin did he scream. He screamed bloody-murder when his entire right eye was enveloped in boiling water.

In a desperate attempt to set himself free from this terrible burning pain, Tesla twisted his wrists unexpectedly, Loly's grip loosening, and grabbed the nearest object near him; two knives. With lack of vision, he knew he would soon become unconscious, Tesla jabbed his weapons randomly, tearing Loly's prison uniform and the sides of her abdomen and yanking the knives up, tearing more of Loly's flesh with a disgusting squelching sound as flesh was torn and flesh was simmering. Tesla's body couldn't take any more pain and soon began to shut down, his hands letting go of the knives and fell to the cold prison floor.

* * *

Tesla woke up to white, and only one eye being able to open.

He tried to sit up but a soft hand gently pushed at his chest, making him collapse down onto the hospital-like bed.

"You mustn't move. You're body is under a lot of strain right now, the way your body had been twisted." Tesla looked up to see a woman with raven-hair tied in a large braid in front of her neck. "I'm the prison Doctor, Retsu Unohana." Tesla opened his mouth, one whom he just discovered had become rather dry, but Unohana's soft finger shushed him completely. "I know who you are, Lindocruz-san. No need to injure yourself just to introduce yourself to me." The Doctor chuckled softly.

Tesla nodded stifly and slowly. His body ached from the pressure he had previously been placed under.

"You had visitors when your were unconscious; would you like to know who they are?" Unohana asked softly. Tesla liked this woman. He nodded. "Well; Szayelaporro aand Yylfordt Granz, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Coyote Starrk, Nnoitra Gilga and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Unohana read off of a nearby clipboard. "And yet your records say you're still new here and yet you have already met so many different people. Very interesting." She mused quietly to herself.

"Well, you were knocked out for quite some time so I'll go and get you some food." Unohana stood up to go to the cafeteria until Tesla opened his mouth, his words coming out in low mumbled croaks. His body was still under a serious strain. "You don't want food?" This woman was a fucking mind reader. Tesla shook his head and Unohana sighed as she sat back down.

"You're very lucky, Lindocruz-san. An injury like this could actually kill some people if their face was burnt enough." Unohana brought up.

"I...I...I k-know." Tesla croaked out. Unohana smiled.

"Don't strain yourself too much, alright?" Tesla nodded and watched as Unohana left only to come back with Tesla's prison uniform. Wow, he didn't even realize it wasn't on him. "I think you'll be wise enough not to involve yourself in any more fights, correct?" Tesla nodded as he slipped out of the thin material he was wearing and slowly putting on his prison uniform. "I put some extra bandages in your pocket for your eye and a small package of alchohol in your other pocket. As painful as it sounds you're going to have to clean that nasty wound once in a while: at least four to five times a day with something that bad."

"You trust me?" Tesla questioned.

"Well," Unohana began "I'm going to have to trust my new Assistant."

Tesla's remaining eye looked at the woman and widened. He pointed a finger at himself and almost bursted into tears right then and there.

Tesla bowed low for the Doctor and began to walk back to his cell, a tiny spring in his step.

Back in his cell, Tesla was tackled by a wild creature known as Szayelaporro.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Oops. Tesla lost his eye! Him cutting his hair will come later in the next chapter so Tesla will now look like the Tesla we know him to be!

Also! Big shout-out to **TfallingangelT** for suggesting that Starrk and Grimmjow make an appearance sometime during this story! Grimmjow will make a much bigger appearance so don't worry! But thanks for requesting Starrk make an appearance! I know it's short but he'll probably make an appearance later in this story. Only 'cause I love Lilynette to death!

As much as I really hate Loly, I just had to include her in this story although this will probably be the only time she appears unless it's like some sort of background character or something. Sorry!

Anyways, rate and review! Tell me any suggestions you might have for the future chapters!


End file.
